Straw Flerette
Overview Plants Versus Zombies 2: It's about time! Straw Flerette can be unlocked through an epic quest like Gold Bloom and Electric Current. It fires single seeds at nearby zombies with statistics identical to that of a peashooter. When a zombie gets within a tile of it however, the Straw Flerette will cease attacking and partially bury itself wrapping its leaves around its head of more durability. Finally, it will explode like a potato mine once eaten killing all zombies on the tile where it was planted. Plants Versus Zombies: Breaking The System Straw Flerette can be purchased on zBay for 10,000 coins. Like it's PVZ2 counterpart, it it fires seeds at zombies, defends itself when they get close, and explodes when eaten. Unlike the original, it can be upgraded to deal a fraction of it's damage to adjacent tiles when it explodes. Appearance Straw Flerette has two feet like leaves and a green stalk with leafs coming out either ends of it all leading to reddish head that resembles a rose and a strawberry. Finally, it has three leaves covering the top of it's head, three stems at the top, and two ear like leaves on either side of it's head. Almanac Entry SUN COST: 175 DAMAGE: Average (seeds), Massive (Explosion) AREA: Single lane (seeds), Single tile (Explosion) RECHARGE: Fast. SPECIAL: Hides when zombies are close for extra durability. SPECIAL: Explodes when eaten dealing massive damage to zombies on its tile. When asked how it was able to multitask so well, the Straw Flerette told them the secret. "The truth is I just can't decide what I want to do. So I do a little bit of everything." Upgrades Plant food When fed Plant food, the Straw Flerette gains armor equal to 10 normal damage bites and deals 2 normal damage shots as long as the armor is intact. Straw Flerette 2.0 (PVZ:BTS only) When upgraded, the Straw Flerette's explosion deals 5 normal damage shots to adjacent tiles in addition to the damage the explosion normally does. Strategies Straw Flerette is a plant you will want to put in the front of your defenses since it has high health for an offensive plant and explodes upon destruction. Both qualities give plants behind it an easier chance to eliminate the zombies without being eaten themselves. The Straw Flerette will also fair well against Gargantuars in a pinch because of their explosion damage, but this is not recommended due to its higher cost and sluggish recharge. It fairs better when pulled towards the right by excavator, fisherman, or other zombies because it can still block and kill zombies with it's explosion. However, players using the Straw Flerette must be aware that it has it's fair share of shortcomings. There are better offensive and defensive plants available for the same or cheaper prices. Otherwise, zombies that disable or push the plant are able to bypass it's safeguards and render it nothing more than a more expensive peashooter. Trivia * This is basically a Scaredy-Shroom and potato mine combined with more durability. * The picture was originally going to be another plant, but it got combined with multiple plants before being made into what it is. * This was co-created by Aaxelae and GlaceGlacierDude. Aaxelae came up with the mechanics and wrote this article while GlaceGlacierDude created the picture, the name, and brought the idea into existence. * Straw is a type of grain and Florette is a cluster or composite flower.